This neurophysiological investigation of the neuronal substrates involved in learning and memory examines the changes in neuronal activity of the septo/hippocampal system during the acquisition of a learned motor response in the rabbit. Changes in cellular activity, as measured by single and multiple unit action potentials and slow waves, are correlated with acquisition of the conditioned response.